


Four Times Root Kissed Shaw, and Twice She Didn't

by bruisespristine



Series: First Kisses [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisespristine/pseuds/bruisespristine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root wishes that the goodbye kiss wasn't the one she remembered most clearly, but it wakes her up almost every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Root Kissed Shaw, and Twice She Didn't

Root hated that kiss. It wakes her up, every night. She'd seen the look in Shaw's eyes, but the sudden lips crushed to hers, the pain-pleasure of teeth and flesh over in seconds, over too soon and yet lasting forever as she relived that awful moment, it happened too fast to stop. Shaw sprinting out of the elevator, dancing destructive through the corridor, then juddering as the bullets caught her. But saving them. Saving Root, saving them all. The screams tear Root's throat to shreds at night as she lives it over and over again. She tells herself stories of the other kisses, the better kisses to try and block out the overwhelming noise of that kiss. That last kiss. 

The first kiss was all Root. Shaw had said, in that grumpy, stoic way of hers that she didn't like to kiss, and Root couldn't help but giggle, reminded of a TV show she liked. She kissed Shaw anyway, determined to show her how good it could be, how a real kiss could turn your bones to molten lead and your insides to liquid sugar. She bit Shaw's lip until she tasted blood, and then Shaw pushed her away, swiped her hand over her mouth and tilted her chin. "Take off your pants." She said, and Root did. 

The second kiss Root tricked her into, but that was okay. Shaw kissed her back, because Root had her strung out and gasping, as close as Sameen would ever come to begging, desperate and needy with her body. So Root got her kiss and Shaw got her orgasm, and everyone left with a smile, albeit a much bigger, smugger one on Root's. 

The third kiss Root counts as a personal victory, because she saw it on Shaw's face before it happened. The buzz of a successful number in their blood, a bar, some whisky, and then Shaw was _looking_ at her, like she was trying to figure her out. Root had just opened her mouth to ask a question when she noticed Shaw's eyes flick down to her lips, and so she licked them instead. Then suddenly Shaw was climbing her like a tree, and they left the bar without paying and fucked in the alley outside, groaning into each other's mouths. The next day Harold couldn't look either of them in the eye and John couldn't stop smirking at them. Turns out they left the comms on, and the boys got an accidental earful. 

The fourth kiss was the best kiss, the one Root likes to think about the most. Shaw's fingers deftly sticking a gauze bandage over the bullet graze on Root's shoulder, then looking up at her with those big, dark eyes. They stare at each other for what the Machine later tells her is four minutes and twelve seconds before Root dares to move, leaning forward, pressing her lips against Shaw's. And this time, Shaw doesn't turn it violent, make it brutal. There's no fight in the fourth kiss, there's just something better, something bigger. They make out like teenagers, pressing each other into the couch, and the next day Root's lips are swollen and tender. She touches them on and off all day, remembering. 

Thinking of those other kisses helps Root to move, to get out of bed and fetch a drink of water, pressing the cool glass against her hot forehead, trying to drive the memory of the bad kiss away. The goodbye kiss. The scraping noise at the door is so quiet she wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been standing, silently in the kitchen. But she is, and so she knows there's someone there. The Machine won't talk to her, is silent as the grave, and with her heart pounding Root tiptoes to her shelf to grab her taser. The door clicks open and Root almost fires, but her finger freezes on the trigger just in time. Then Shaw is through the door and in her arms, raining kisses down on every part of Root she can reach, which is quite a lot, considering the size difference. Root's hands are numb, and the taser drops to the ground, in a blatant violation of Shaw's weapons safety rules. But instead of scolding her, the tiny assassin just keeps kissing her. Even though she's suddenly sobbing too hard to kiss back, Root manages to press her face into Shaw's hair, breathe her in and remember what it's like to have something to live for.


End file.
